koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Gundam
GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam is a Future Century era Mobile Fighter mecha which is operated by a unique operation setup known as the Mobile Trace System, tracking movements made by the user's body and utilizing a spacious spherical cockpit for full body movement. Made especially for martial artists and hands on fighters, pilots essentially become at one with the unit, acting as the marionette for the mecha's actions and the receptor of any activity to the mecha in return; pilots are also biologically linked with whatever damage the mecha receives. Burning Gundam's original name is God Gundam (ゴッドガンダム) or G Gundam, the namesake of the alternate universe title. It was created for Domon's usage after his first Mobile Fighter, Shining Gundam, became inoperable during the battle against Master Asia's Master Gundam in the Guyana Highlands. Designed by Rain's father, Dr. Mikamura, Burning Gundam acts as the proud representative for Neo Japan. It's built to completely surpass its predecessor but keeps its fundamental features and design intact. Burning Gundam's Super Mode is altered to be a highly destructive Hyper Mode, allowing the mecha to glow a golden aura of energy. On its back, it has six wing-like energy generators to increase Burning Gundam's strength and prowess. A ring of light can be seen to signal the activation of its energy generators. Combined with Domon's fierce will and training, Burning Gundam dominates as one of the strongest Mobile Fighters of its era. Battle Data If any of Burning Gundam's SP attacks are used with a low Armor rating (health in red), it will momentarily transform into its Hyper Mode for the animation. Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Fires from a string of bullets from vulcans. Can fire up to three times in a row. : , : Two upward spinning kicks. : , , , ( ): Rushing elbow bash. Extends palm forward on the second button tap. : , , , : Godslash Typhoon. Unleashes both beam swords and spins like a top in one place. : , , , : Left and right punches before slashing twice with saber : lv1: Bakunetsu Godfinger = smashes fist forward for an explosive blow. : lv2: Bakunetsu Godfinger. Cho Kyouha Outen Eidan = energy surrounds the user as Burning Gundam hops into the air and tunnels forward, spinning like a top to hit multiple times. : lv3: Bakunetsu Godfinger. Cho Kyouha Outen Eidan. Sekiha Tenkyoken = fires a destructive fireball forward. :Team : Bakunetsu Godfinger. Cho Kyouha Outen Eidan. Sekiha Tenkyoken = fires three destructive fireballs forward. This time two clones of Burning Gundam appear to challenge opponents and temporarily mimics the player's movements. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with upper body leaning forward. : , , , : Two bashes forward and a kick. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Fires from a string of bullets from vulcans. Can fire up to three times in a row. : , : Two upward spinning kicks. : , , , ( ): Rushing elbow bash. Extends palm forward on the second button tap. : , , , : Godslash Typhoon. Unleashes both beam swords and spins like a top in one place. : , , , , : Smashes foes with an uppercut and hovers upwards. Burning Gundam then performs a chain of rapid-fire punches to the opponent in the air. : , , , , , : Slashes four times with Godslash, sending four destructive energy waves to hit opponents. : , , , , , : Two punches, an attack from Godslash, and a spinning kick. Finishes the combo with two slices from Godslash. :Held (Smash Attack): Bashes forward with both fists. : : Bakunetsu Godfinger = charges a destructive burst of energy to smash foes to the front. :Direction + : Bakunetsu Godfinger = charges a destructive burst of energy around fist as it rams forward. If an opponent is still in front of Burning Gundam at the end of the sequence, Burning Gundam lifts their captured target upwards and explodes them (Heat End). :Combination : Sekiha Tenkyoken = fires a destructive fireball forward. If the SP Gauge is charged at level three, two clones of Burning Gundam appear to challenge opponents and temporarily mimics the player's movements. A High Tension version (performed when health is red) adds another clone. :CPU Only: Bushin Sappo = creates two clones to fight alongside it. Burning Gundam's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rams foes with torso tilted forward. : , , , : Two bashes forward and a kick. : , : Charges Burning Gundam's generator for a short ranged explosion. Hits foes near it and quickly regenerates SP gauge. :Aerial : Cho Kyouha Outen Eidan = energy surrounds the user as Burning Gundam hops into the air and tunnels forward, spinning like a top to hit multiple times Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *'Shock Wave' - Releases a shockwave during the start of SP attacks. *'Pilot Sense' - Increases earned amount of pilot points (experience). *'School of Master Asia' - When Armor rating is low, attack strength increases. *'Serene Mind' - SP gauge gradually refills itself. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks are relatively the same as previous title except for Smash Attack. The spinning phase of Godslash Typhoon (C4) can be extended greatly with additional taps. It's much faster and easier to direct than before. Gains a new addition. : , , , ( ): Smashes the ground for a shockwave to hit foes in a 360 radius. Rushes forward with palm for another shockwave. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Burning Gundam with the following special requirements. *'Hyper Mode' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, damaging attacks will increase the recovery rate for SP gauge. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Domon. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Have a character share bonds of Affinity with Domon and complete the following License Mission. :The Fist Dwelling God ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Metropolis ::Ally/Allies - none ::Enemy/Enemies - Domon How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Agree to participate in the Gundam Fights through Rain's message in the Terminal. Complete the three Gundam Fights and read the "King of Hearts" Terminal message. Play as Domon or have a character obtain a Burning Gundam license. Shoot down 3,000 opponents and finish the following Extra Mission. :King of Hearts' Challenge ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Location: Underground Hall ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. Gallery Burninggundam-dwg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam render Burninggundam-dwg2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 render External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits